


Madness in the bathroom or how John Watson became involved with both of the Holmes brothers pt 5

by crazycatt71



Series: The Madness Series [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sub Mycroft, Sub Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys almost make it to the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness in the bathroom or how John Watson became involved with both of the Holmes brothers pt 5

**Author's Note:**

> contains consensual sibling incest

“I was beginning to think the two of you had gotten lost.” John commented as Sherlock and Mycroft entered the bathroom.

 

Sherlock moved to John’s side; wrapping his arms around his waist as he nuzzled his neck.

 

“We had a brotherly chat.” Sherlock informed him.

 

“Oh,” John inquired, “is everything alright?” 

 

Sherlock looked over at Mycroft who smiled and nodded.

 

“Everything is most definitely alright.” Sherlock replied

.

“Good.” John said with a smile. “Now, because the shower won’t hold all three of us, I want you two to wait right there.” he pointed to the thick bathmat in front of the shower stall. “I’ll take mine first and then we’ll get you cleaned up.”

 

Sherlock and Mycroft sank to their knees on the mat while John stripped off his pants.  When John stepped between them to get in the shower, Mycroft reached for his hip to stop him.  It was the first time he had seen his Dom’s cock and he wanted a good look. He rubbed his cheek along John’s thigh, inching slowly closer to John’s half erect member. When John didn’t stop him, he grew bolder, moving close enough to blow warm breath along its length, making it quiver and John inhale sharply. Mycroft looked up to see John watching him with lust darkened eyes.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” John asked

 

“Getting you clean.” Mycroft replied.

 

“Oh really?” John demanded. “Just how to you plan to do that?”

 

Mycroft grinned and reached for John’s cock and guided it into his mouth. John grunted as Mycroft’s tongue swirled around the head. Mycroft softly sucked, pulling a little more of John into his mouth with slow movements of his head, enjoying the feeling of John’s cock growing, filling him. John braced an arm against the shower stall and rested his forehead on it so he could look down and watch Mycroft.  Mycroft had all of John’s cock in his mouth, his hands held onto John’s hips as he swallowed, his throat muscles squeezing around John’s cock. John quietly groaned and slowly rolled his hips, sliding out of Mycroft’s mouth until just the head of his cock rest on his lips. Mycroft sucked him back in and he slowly pulled back. Mycroft sucked on the head of his cock, his tongue swiping along the slit.

John yelped when he felt a wet tongue swipe over his ass and jerked forward, pushing deep into Mycroft’s throat which made Mycroft groan.  Sherlock gripped the cheeks of John’s ass and spread them.

“Shit!” John shouted as Sherlock licked down the crack of his ass.

 

Sherlock curled his tongue and pushed it into John’s hole and began to slide it in and out.

 John couldn’t control his body movements as his hips jerked and he pushed his ass back against Sherlock’s mouth and then then forward into Mycroft’s. The dual sensations on his cock and ass soon had his head swimming as the white hot pleasure spread along his nerves.  As he started to cum, he grabbed a handful of Mycroft’s hair with one hand, pulling him off his cock, covering his face with cum and then quickly turned to hit Sherlock in the face with a final spray. John groaned as he stumbled back and heavily sank onto the closed toilet seat.  Without a word, Sherlock pounced on Mycroft and began licking his face, savoring the taste of John on his brother’s skin. Mycroft grabbed Sherlock’s head and mashed their mouths together, biting and licking as they shared the combined flavors of John.  Sherlock ground his hips, rubbing his cock against Mycroft’s, seeking friction. Mycroft reached between them and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, pushing up as Sherlock pushed down. Soon they were both growling and panting. Sherlock looked over at John.

 

“May we?” he asked.

 

John nodded. Sherlock thrust hard into Mycroft’s hand and threw his head back with a cry as he came. Mycroft’s hand flew along his cock several times and then froze as his whole body shook as cum spilled over his fist. He lay there with Sherlock sprawled on top of him, both of them panting, for several minutes, be for Sherlock slid off of him and rose to his knees.

 

 “I don’t know how to tell you this, but your cleaning technique doesn’t work, Mycroft.” John said.

 

Sherlock and Mycroft looked at each other and then at John, trying to look innocent. The fact that they were both had cum, their own and each other’s all over their bellies and Sherlock had John’s under one eye while Mycroft had it all over one cheek and in his hair ruined the attempt.

 

“I am sure it will work,” Mycroft said, “I will just have to try harder next time.”

 

John threw his head back and laughed until the sound bounced off the bathroom walls. He wasn’t sure if he would survive a harder effort but he was looking forward to it.

 


End file.
